pokemon_loud_versionkantofandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu
Pikachu is Lincoln's partner and the first Pokémon to join Lincoln's team. He is a male Electric-type Pokemon, Pikachu is currently Level 27, has a Mild nature and has the Ability Static. His known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Grass Knot, Double Team and Volt Tail (Custom Move). History He first appeared in 'Pikachu, I See You!' where Lincoln caught with the help of a Nidoran borrowed from Professor Oak, then Lincoln decided to prefer to carry Pikachu on his shoulder rather then to keep him in a Pokéball (also as promised). Since that Chapter, Pikachu became one of Lincoln's greatest traveling companions, as they meet Brock, Misty and each of the Pokémon Lincoln caught. In the chapter 'The Sisters of Cerulean', he was Lincoln's last pick against Misty at the Cerulean Gym, as Pikachu easily toke out her Starmie and Poliwhirl. Then as Pikachu faced off against Gyarados, Pikachu was a little intimidated, but Lincoln helped him take on the Atrocious Pokémon, then when Pikachu mixed his Iron Tail with his Electro Ball, he defeated Gyarados with a powerful hit, earning Lincoln his second badge. In the chapters 'The Hidden Village', 'Damian & Charmander' & 'The Squirtle Squad', Pikachu helped Lincoln get the trust of Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, and catch them. In the chapter 'The Second Progress', most of the Loud Family (minus Lynn Sr. who fainted from seeing a video of Brock's Onix), Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago all watched video recordings of Pikachu's battle against the Beedrill swarm and against Misty's Pokémon during Lincoln's second gym battle and won (especially thanks to Pikachu's Volt Tail custom move used on Gyarados much to their surprise along with Lynn Jr's displeasure), having the Loud Sisters (minus Lucy, Lisa and Lily) realize Lincoln (on his own without his sisters) has found his calling. In the chapter 'Cerulean Cape', Pikachu along with the rest of Lincoln, Misty and Brock's Pokémon (Minus Lincoln's Squirtle nicknamed Raph) had a fun and relaxing day at Cerulean Cape. Then at Bill's lighthouse, Pikachu, along with Lincoln, Misty and Brock learned about Bill's research about a seventy-foot Dragonite and heard Bill mention the current number of Pokémon in total, which caused Lincoln to faint. In the chapter 'The Undefeated Trainer', he was one of Lincoln's choices against AJ but lost against his Sandshrew. He, Lincoln and Misty and Brock later decided to go after a female Meowth to get back stolen items. In the chapter 'Scratch Cat Fever', Pikachu was Lincoln's choice against the wild female Meowth to get back the stolen items. Later, after a slight struggle against the Meowth, Pikachu was able to defeat her with a Volt Tail powered up by her Swagger, giving Lincoln the chance to catch her and get the stolen items back to AJ. In the chapter 'The School of Hard Knocks', Pikachu was Lincoln's second choice for the two-on-two battle against Gisselle's Cubone. After using the power of the new move from the TM called Grass Knot, Pikachu was able to use Iron Tail to send Gisselle's Cubone flying and defeat it by using another Iron Tail sending it into the ground, helping Lincoln win the battle. In the chapter 'Electric Shock Showdown!', he was used by Lincoln against Lt. Surge's Raichu and managed to beat it by stalling it out by using Double Team and finishing it off using Volt Tail, helping Lincoln earn the Thunder Badge. Moveset * An '×' shows that the move cannot be legitimately learned by this Pokémon in the games. * A '†' shows that the move was used recently, unless all moves fit this case or there are fewer than five known moves. Custom Moves Trivia * Pikachu is Lincoln's only Electric-type Pokémon owned in fanfiction story. * Lincoln's Pikachu had the same thing as Ash's Pikachu for not being in his PokeBall like Red, himself. Category:Characters